According to PTL 1, a face detection part 30 detects a reference subject region in which the subject is present from a first image G1 and detects a correspondence subject region corresponding to the reference subject region from a second image G2, which images are acquired by image capturing parts 21A and 21B. A region configuration part 31 configures a reference cut-out region within a predetermined range including the reference subject region on the first image G1 and a temporary cut-out region within a predetermined range including the correspondence subject region on the second image G2. Then, shifting the temporary cut-out region over the second image G2, a displacement amount between a predetermined structure of the subject included in the reference cut-out region and the predetermined structure of the subject included in the temporary cut-out region is detected, and the temporary cut-out region at the position where the displacement amount is at its minimum is configured as a correspondence cut-out region to the reference cut-out region. A trimming part 32 trims the reference cut-out region from the first image G1 and the correspondence cut-out region from the second image G2.
According to PTL 2, image capturing of the subject is performed under the condition that the light axes of a plurality of imaging units become parallel, and the image data is stored in a frame memory 12. A CPU 10 detects positions of a face in a plurality of captured images obtained from both imaging units I1 and I2 and instructs a motor driver 11 to move nuts N1 and N2, and thereby, to adjust the angle of convergence. Both imaging units I1 and I2 generate the image data for the right view point and for the left view point, respectively.